TaoRis Diary of Love (Tao focus)
by Shin Se Kyung
Summary: Entah apa yang harus kulakukan/Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, gege/Kau tidak pernah sadar/Kau juga memanfaatkanku/Oh iya, sedikit lagi tinta pulpenku akan habis, ge/Mungkin kisah kita telah berakhir disini/Bersamaan dengan habisnya tinta pulpen ini WARN! Boy x Boy! Puisi! Kris just mentioned here! Feel kurang sreg !


Author: Shin Sekyung #ganti uname, gapapalah, author labil gitu/?#

Cast: TaoRis (tapi disini lebih menekankan ke Tao-nya)

Genre: Sad

Length: oneshoot

Rate: T

Disclaimer: all of part on this fanfiction is mine!*bahasa Inggris ngaco*

Sebelumnya ff ini saya bikin 2MIN versionnya dibuku FF khusus gue yang ketiga *waks, banyak banget* sumpah, kata temen gue sih nyesek senyesek-nyeseknya sampe sesek napas-,- okeh, tapi kisahnya beda, kalo di buku gue itu Taemin side, kalo ini Tao side aja, banyak puisinya, gue cuma ngambil garis besar ff itu aja, nggak nyalin dan dirubah, soalnya ntar kacau, tulisannya agak amburandul sih*peace

DON'T BE SILENT READERS! PLEASE RCL, IF YOU WANT MEET YOUR BIAS! *apaan sih?

.::Diary of Love::.

_Entah apa yang harus kulakukan_

_Tubuh ini terasa membeku_

_Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi_

_Kuharap keputusan ini tidak merugikan kita, gege_

_Rasanya diriku dicambuk oleh ratusan manusia keji_

_Aku harus mempercayaimu, atau tidak?_

_Namun, aku memilih tidak_

_Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, gege_

_Hei, wahai namja manis_

_Kutahu kau juga cantik_

_Apa salahku, jika diriku mencintainya_

_Perasaan ini, Tuhan memberikan ini padaku_

_Kusadari aku tidak sesempurna dirinya_

_Tapi, cinta ini, sempurna layaknya mahkota tanpa cacat sedikitpun_

_Sebodoh itukah diriku?_

_Hingga aku hanya menjadi pelampiasan dirimu?_

_Kusadari, ternyata kau mencintainya_

_Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?_

_Aku membenci orang yang menipuku_

_Bahkan mengkhianatiku_

_Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadari_

_Luka hati yang semakin melebar_

_Dalam diriku yang rapuh ini_

_Kusadari, kau mencintaiku sebagai seorang didi saja_

_Kau ttuijjang bodoh_

_Kau bodoh_

_Namun, aku lebih bodoh_

_Kenapa?_

_Itu karena KAU!_

_Kau yang membuatku terjerat dalam jebakan bodohmu itu_

_Kau yang membuatku semakin menderita_

_Kau tidak pernah sadar_

_WAJAHKU tidak secantik bidadarimu, Lay_

_Tapi HATIKU lebih cantik dari bidadarimu_

_Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu_

_Kau juga memanfaatkanku_

_Begitu mudahnyakah dirimu mengatakan 'Saranghae' tanpa hati yang tulus?_

_Begitu mudahnyakah dirimu mengatakan 'Wo ai ni' dengan tanpa ketulusan hati?_

_Dimana letak kebaikan hatimu?_

_Begitu sulitnyakah dirimu mengatakan 'aku memilliki cinta pertamaku, dan aku masih mencintainya' padaku?_

_Kau fikir aku mencintaimu? Ya. Sedikit._

_Aku masih mencintaimu, namun rasa itu berkurang 50% karena kini aku tidak sendiri lagi_

_Seorang 'Oh Sehoon' yang tulus mencintaiku tanpa alasan_

_Bukankah mencintai seseorang tanpa alasan itu bukan karena hal lain bukan?_

_Sehoon mencintaiku karena hatiku. Ya, hatiku, bukan kepolosanku ini, ge_

_Baginya, jarang, atau malah tidak ada orang lain yang memiliki perasaan selembut hatiku_

_Baginya diriku adalah seorang manusia yang harus dilindung sepenuh hati_

_Baginya aku makhluk rapuh yang memiliki hati selembut sutra_

_Aku menulis ini hanya untukmu ge_

_Aku yakin, kau tidak menyesal_

_Apalagi diriku_

_Aku tidak akan menyesal_

_Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal_

_Karena aku pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu_

_Itu sudah cukup ge_

_Tapi tidak apa-apa kan jika diriku masih mencintaimu, walau kau tidak?_

_Oh iya, sedikit lagi tinta pulpenku akan habis, ge_

_Mungkin kisah kita telah berakhir disini_

_Bersamaan dengan habisnya tinta pulpen ini_

_Wo ai ni ge, saranghae_

_-Huang Zi Tao_

-END-

A/N: huaaaa... Kurang panjang ya? gue udah terlanjur bingung mau nulis apa, kan remake, tapi dengan banyak perubahan karena nggak mungkin kan si Tao manggil Kris 'hyung'?

Kalo feelnya nggak dapet maklumin aja, ini ff juga puisi doang, gue masih mau bikin sequelnya, kalo ada yang mau, kalo nggak yasudahh #JDER

gue nggak yakin ni ff sad, soalnya gue nggak nangis..

Disini emang ceritanya gue mau bales dendam karena Kris itu dari banyaknya ff tukang selingkuh dih.. Jadilah saya buat ff ini xD

oh ya, sequelnya kalo mau gue bikinkan, tapi disini ceritanya flashback dari kisah TaoRis kenapa bisa jadi KrAy dan HunTao


End file.
